ArHi FF: There Is No Beauty Without The Beast
by Titaliya-AP
Summary: My ArHi twist on the TV show, Beauty and the Beast.


**Chapter One**

"28 East 63rd Street, The Lowell."

The voice cut through the static emitting from the in-car police scanner.

"I'm on it."

Khushi replied, making a sharp u-turn at the next signal while hitting the switch that sent her sirens blaring.

A smirk made it way to her lips as she watched the dial on the speedometer increase with her speed.

She screeched to a stop in front of The Lowell in five minutes flat, which was surrounded by police cars, ambulances, new channel broadcasters, and bright yellow caution tape.

Flashing her I.D she made her way through the crowd and into The Lowell.

Stopping a junior inspector on her way, who pointed to her left, she made her way in that direction and entered a overcrowded room.

"Inspector Kashyap, what's the case here?" Khushi asked as she knelt down next to the lifeless body in question.

"This is Alice Allen, wife of Jim Allen, former model, current fifty percent owner of J. Allen Productions. Her body was found approximately an hour ago. It's an assumed murder." Lavanya Kashyap informed, kneeling next to the body across from Khushi.

Khushi stared at the body that lay before her with a confused expression before saying, "I want a full post mortem done immediately. Get me complete background checks done on Mrs. Allen and her husband. Speaking of her husband, where is he?"

"The post mortem has already been ordered. I will get complete background checks by tomorrow. We have tried to reach Mr. Allen, but he is unreachable. No one seems to know where he's disappeared."

"Alright then. Retrieve his number from Mrs. Allen's cell phone and trace all of his incoming and outgoing calls. He can't escape us forever." With that Khushi got up and exited the room, followed by Lavanya, allowing the paramedics to take away the body.

...

Khushi rushed down the steps of her apartment at the sound of a horn blaring for the fifth time.

"There's a thing called _patience_, learn it, La!" Khushi muttered as she got into the passenger side seat of Lavanya's car.

"La learning? Nah, I don't like the sound of that." Lavanya said making a face. "Anyways it's not my fault_ someone_ likes killing her tires at least twice a week and ends up needing a ride from her best friend."

"Shut up, La! And I do not kill my tires. I just like driving fast there's nothing wrong with that." Khushi shot back.

A look passed between the two best friends before they burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. I have an addiction to speed. We all know it. Now tell me about you and NK, how's that going?" Khushi asked with a wink.

"I broke up with him." Came the flat reply.

"What?" Khushi did a double-take. "Why?

"He proposed." Lavanya said with a shrug as if that explained everything.

Silence filled the car as Khushi took in what Lavanya just said.

"... He_ proposed_ and you_ broke_ up with him?!"

"Yea..."

"Why?! It's time you get hitched! I say you go back and say yes to him!" Said Khushi seriously.

"Hitched? As in marriage? And me?" Lavanya stared at Khushi, who nodded sincerely, before turning away and ignoring her. "Anyways you're one to talk."

"What?"

"Oh come on! You're a year older than me. Forget marriage you haven't even dated in years." Lavanya exclaimed suddenly. "Dr. Jha has asked you out so many times but you never take him seriously."

"It's different for me... You know why I don't indulge in these things..." Khushi looked away out the window, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, K. But you can't run away forever... Life goes on and we have to go with it." Lavanya said softly as she placed a comforting hand on Khushi's shoulder.

Khushi jerked at the touch and looked around to see that they had reached headquarters. She moved to get out of the car, but Lavanya's hand restrained her.

"I'm fine, La. Anyways I'd rather not think about all that right now." Khushi said, flashing a smile.

"You'll...no, we'll find him, K. He's out there somewhere." Lavanya said before getting out and entering the headquarters along with Khushi.

Khushi made her way to the laboratory as Lavanya went to her cabin to collect the files on Mr. And Mrs. Allen.

"Dr. Jha, did we find anything?" Khushi questions as she walked around to table to stand before Shyam Jha, who was looking through a microscope.

"I found some hair on Mrs. Allen's blouse. The DNA of the hair doesn't match hers. We have Dr. Anjali looking through our database searching for a match." Shyam reported before he finally looked up at her. "And before you ask the post mortem reports are being processed."

Khushi let out a sarcastic chuckle at Shyam's witty answer when Anjali called out to them, asking them to join her.

Khushi made her way through the laboratory, seating herself in the seat that was formerly occupied by Anjali when she reached the computer that would tell them who's hair sample had been found on Mrs. Allen's dead body.

The screen flashed the words "Match Found" in bold red letters, Khushi hit a few keys and brought up the image and complete background of the match.

Khushi's eyes froze when they met with the image of his. Her soft silver gray clashed with his molten dark brown. But the molten eyes drew her in strangely, there was something about them...

But before Khushi could linger on those deep molten eyes, Shyam's voice brought her attention to who he was.

"Arnav Singh Raizada." Shyam said reading the name out loud.

Scanning over the background information her eye's froze again as she read the words out loud, "Died in 2002."


End file.
